Moranna Ceres/Rebooted
History Pre-Series Moranna was born in a small town in practically the middle of nowhere. About a year after her birth, a group of alien assassins crashed near the town and raided it, killing most of the people and stealing the children to raise as killing machines. Most of the children they took died, leaving Moranna as the only survivor. She had bone and eye implants placed in her body, changing her eyes to an unnatural purple hue, and was raised up by the assassin's guild her kidnappers belonged to without ever knowing where she came from. Thanks to this mystery surrounding her origin, she eventually began doubting her place in the organization. During Series In Hope Nevermore, Moranna was hired by Alpha to kill Tech. Thanks to his unique and occasionally underhanded fighting style, however, she found it somewhat difficult to take him out, even after spearing him through the chest. Near the end of the fight, the normally level-headed Tech, who had become increasingly angry during it, let loose on a rant about the whole situation, surprising Moranna. Before they could finish the fight, it was interrupted by Alpha herself, who revealed that she had only really needed Moranna as a distraction. After this, Moranna left Earth and returned to the assassin's guild, where she decided to quit and strike out on her own, earning her the ire of the organization. In Old Foes, New Beginnings, Moranna was advised to seek backup help from Tech by Xr. Nullamor for a deal on the crime planet Selus. In return, she agreed to aid Tech in his efforts to stop the Anti-Life Entity. After completing the transaction with Xr. Nullamor, Morrana recieved a transformation matrix called the AemuTrix. After this, she and Tech took out a complex of people from Moranna's former assassins guild and traveled to Earth, following the DNA Tracker built into the AemuTrix in an attempt to find Moranna's parents. They eventually found a small town covered in fog that was being fought over by the assassin's guild and the Obsidian Death, who were investigating the presence of Dark Mana in the area. The tracker led them to a cemetary in the middle of town, where Moranna discovered her parents' graves. The two then found and fought the High Commander of the assassin's guild, whose mind Tech read to discover what had happened to the town. After this, they returned to Tech's shop, with Moranna returning to her ship. In Midweek Madness, Moranna accompanied Tech to Phoenix, Arizona, where he tried to recruit Napoleon to his team. Napoleon initially declined, stating that he needed to deal with a case in the area of road repair tar trying to drag people into the ground. Moranna quickly identified this as a Pyx infestation, Pyx being massive alien worms that secrets a living, tar-like substance that drags prey into tunnels dug by the Pyx. The three located a Pyx tunnel and made their way to the center nest, confronting the Queen Pyx and the alien that had transferred the Pyx colony to Earth, a member of the Obsidian Death named Fuviquo. While Tech and Napoleon fought Fuviquo, Moranna took out the Queen Pyx with one of her Heat Grenades, after which she and Napoleon evacuated the tunnels, allowing Tech to use Ultimate Heatjet's 'Char Bomba' technique to destroy the remaining Pyx. Abilities Though Human, and thus technically powerless, Moranna has been trained extensively for assassinations, and has speed, strength, and agility far beyond a normal person's. In addition, she has various bone implants that make her more durable to hard impacts, allowing her to get up almost immediately after being knocked through a metal wall. Appearance Moranna has unnaturally purple eyes, dark brown hair, and white skin. She has a sleek build, and is somewhat tall for her age. She wore a black and purple suit made from a kevlar-like material with a belt around the torso, and a small, purple hairpiece to keep her long hair out of the way. After leaving the assassin's guild, she switched to regular civilian clothing, consisting of a purple t-shirt and violet jeans, keeping the hairpiece. In place of her torso belt, she wears a smaller belt around her waist that holds her pistol and a small, taydenite-coated blade. Personality Moranna is typically quiet and reserved, preferring to speak with actions rather than with words. In spite of this, she isn't above some occasional back-and-forth during a fight, and can have a rather blunt way with words. She's implied to have some internal struggle about her place in the world, thanks to her mysterious origins and bizarre upbringing. She has a very objective-focused way of thinking, often heading straight for the immediate target without considering collateral. She's able to puzzle things out fairly quickly, and has a habit of tapping the side of her head when deep in thought. Equipment AemuTrix The AemuTrix is a transformation matrix built for Moranna by Xr. Nullamor. Taydenite-Coated Swords Moranna used to wield dual Taydenite-coated longswords that could slice through practically anything with quick precision. These were destroyed by a matter-eating bacteria produced by Viris in her fight with Tech. Taydenite-Coated Blade After the destruction of her swords, Moranna replaced them with a singular, short blade. Pistol This small, handheld pistol can fire six shots before being reloaded, and has a scope on it allowing it to pull off extremely accurate shots. It has been upgraded with alien technology to have a much farther range than usual. Heat Grenades These grenades create contained fields of heat powerful enough to burn Viris's body and turn sand to glass. They also throw up a large cloud of smoke, making them double as smoke grenades. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroines Category:Tech 10 Category:Tech 10: Rebooted Category:Earth-83